Velvoire Magazine May 2017 Edition
Announcement, Cover Reveal On April 16th, 2017 Callie Hunter and Velvoire announced that Hunter would be on the cover of the magazine's May 2017 edition. The cover features Hunter in a floral dress with her natural brown hair styled and paired with nude make-up. Interview The magazine included an interview with Callie Hunter along with spring fashion and upcoming summer styles. The article was written by and the interview conducted by editor Eleanor O'Connor. ________________________________________________________ Callie Hunter: The Line Between Pop, Streaming, and The Art Of Music Callie Hunter is perhaps pop music's biggest enigma. She has achieved more than major artists in the past have only come close to accomplishing, yet her reserved nature makes her a nearly unknown public figure. One who rarely sits down for talk shows or interviews, Hunter as a guest model for our May Edition is an honor. And with such a rare opportunity I asked about all that I could. Getting things off to a start I sat with Hunter in the garden of the Honeydew Chateau. The plants were just blooming and the air was warm and smooth. She had her phone out, emailing up a storm as I prepared my notes and questions. Hunter was in the midst of planning an album release, one that at the point of writing this has been off to a rocky promotional start. When we began I asked about her upcoming project. The bulk of her album was recorded from June 2016 to December 2016, some of it recorded as far back as 2015 and as recent as March this year. The album was meant to be a departure of her signature sound and style for something more mature but not too old for her age. While I didn't receive details about the record or it's release, Hunter played me two songs that she wanted to include. One named "Everything" is a soft, thumping ballad. The other named "Is This Love" a darker R&B side of the singer no one has heard before. But while her main career may be music, Hunter has also been apart of other projects. She paired with Myshuno Apparel in January 2017 in a promotional campaign to last the entire year. She said she was thrilled to be asked to be apart of it. But enough about work and business, I had questions. O'Connor: I heard that your divorce from Marcus Winters becomes final this April, how are you feeling and how has the process been like? Hunter: I expected you to bring that up. Yes, it is being finalized in April. I can't say much about it, not if someone else is involved but I can say I have mixed feelings about it all. Hopefully with the end of one thing something incredible will come next in my life. O'Connor: What do you want to achieve in your personal life? Hunter: I would love to have the same success with music that I did in that department. I would love to have children one day, but not too soon. I don't know if I would ever marry again but I can't predict the future. O'Connor: Last I read, you have a boyfriend. How is your current relationship? Hunter: Actually, we recently broke up. There is no bad blood. i was busy all the way in Stockholm and Starlight Shores recording an album and he was all the way in Bridgeport recording his. O'Connor: Why don't you reconcile after the albums are finished? Hunter: The thing about being a pop artist is, you never stop. Unless I take a year or two away from the studio and touring all together, I'm going to be busy and travelling. I haven't had a day off in nearly five years. O'Connor: Will there be a point you decide to retire from music or take a hiatus? Hunter: I don't know that I could. I love making music, it's my pass time and my way to unwind and relax. And the thing about music is, why record an entire record and not share it with people who love your music? O'Connor: Speaking of music, what is your take on streaming? Hunter: I love streaming, it makes music more accessible to people. It does present a unique set of challenges in every way an album is recorded and promoted but so did digital music and online retailers. It's the way the industry goes and it would stop anytime soon. I bid goodbye with Callie after our conversation. She was low on time and I only had so long with her. She was kind and gracious as she left to go to a near by recording studio to complete her newest song. Perhaps it's a song that will be on her upcoming record? Her fans, I'm sure, will be excited to hear it.